tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sienna Turner
Sienna Turner (シエナ・ターナー, Shiena tānā) is a character from Fate/Forgotten Hero. She's the Master of Faerie Saber. She is a student of the Clock Tower. Profile Background Sienna was born into one of the most famous and distinguished families in all of England as well as being the daughter of one of the most important magicians in the world. But, due to how bad she is with magic, she is considered the black sheep of the family and her parents used to press her and force her to undergo forced training. The only person who seemed to understand her was her grandfather Harold Turner, the person she loved most and the only one who treated her well. It was he who told her about the Heroic Spirits and who taught her the legendary Spellcrafts of their family. Unfortunately, he died after the cancer took its toll and she no longer had anyone to defend her from her parents. Her older brother, Oswine Turner, was not better, never behaved like a good brother and never helped her with their parents. It was clear that the Magic Crest would be received by her brother, but Sienna was born with a high number of Magic Circuits in her body, so she had a very high level of Mana, and her father decided to commit her to the son of another important magician so that at least the "descendants" had good lineage. But Sienna doesn't want that. Sienna dreams of being free and being able to travel the world as she had dreamed so many times. So she will do everything possible to achieve it at last. Appearence Sienna has long, silky brown hair tied on one side by a tall ponytail. Her eyes are open and green. She wears a red pullover, underneath this she wears a long white shirt and she also wears a long black skirt, apart from black stockings and brown shoes. Above, she also usually wears a long black jacket with the shield of the Clock Tower. When she is at home she usually wears a long yellow dress with a pattern of yellow polka dots and purple cotton shoes. Other dresses she wears are a short black with a huge green bow on the side, with accessories of short black gloves with a small green bow, earrings in the shape of a light green drop and a green tiara. Her hair is pulled up in a side bun. Personality She is described by her companions as a childish and somewhat clumsy person, because most of the time she causes accidents, everyone is terrified of having her as a companion. She is usually very stubborn and is what is called tsundere with the people closest to her, like Howard and Saber. She is an open and friendly person, always willing to help others and never give up. Many who know her know how good she is and those closest to her support her decisions. When she wants, Sienna is very persuasive and if she does not get what she wants, many people get caught up in her diabolical anger. It's a danger when she's angry, so it's best to leave her alone. Relationships Family Lord Dominick Turner Both do not have a good relationship after her grandfather died. Because Sienna was born with a high number of Magic Circuits, he saw the future in her, engendering the children of magicians that present a prosperous future. Sienna does not seem to love her father, nor feels an apice appreciation to him and whenever she has to talk to him she has no chance to give her opinion at all. Alba Turner She is her mother and has always been pressing her daughter to be a better magician. Sienna does not seem to know her mother well since she never sees her smile or be nice to her since Harold died. Oswine Turner He is her older brother. However, both usually act as perfect strangers. Due to the favoritism of their parents over him and the fact of being a genius at birth made their relationship will be greatly distanced and their parents will constantly pressure the young of the brothers. Oswine never seemed interested in entering into a relationship with Sienna and thought that she would hate him like the rest of the people who envied him. Sienna has never seemed to hate Oswine, however, she would have liked Oswine to have behaved better with her or to have at least defended her from their despotic parents. Harold Turner The person who most loved Sienna, was he who taught her and her brother about the Heroic Spirits and who revealed the secret magic of their family. Harold gave Sienna half of a burned book that Camelot himself gave Harold to call him in case he was in danger. He died of a cancer some time ago and was the beginning of the hell of Sienna. Servant Saber They met after Sienna accidentally called Saber to protect herself from Caster. Sienna thought of a beginning that he was a mysterious and serious man, however, everything changed after seeing the man's satacious and maniac personality. Because he did not like being called Saber since he saw it so impersonal he asked her to call him by his nickname, Camelot. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Masters Category:Magus